Jane Cooper
|birth_place=Atlantic City, New Jersey |death_date=October |death_place= Newtown, Bucks County, Pennsylvania |occupation=Poet }} Jane Cooper (October 9, 1924 - October 26, 2007) was an American poet and academic. Life Cooper was born in Atlantic City, New Jersey, spent her early childhood in Jacksonville, Florida, and then moved with her family to Princeton, New Jersey, in the mid-1930s. She attended Vassar College from 1942 to 1944, and earned a B.A. from the University of Wisconsin in 1946. In 1953–54 Cooper took a year off to get an M.A. at the University of Iowa, where she studied with Robert Lowell, and John Berryman in the Iowa Writers' Workshop. Cooper joined the faculty of Sarah Lawrence College, in 1950, and remained as a teacher and poet in residence until her retirement in 1987. She held the post of New York State Poet from 1995 to 1997.New York States Writers Institute, State University of New York She died on October 26, 2007, of complications due to Parkinson's Disease.[http://www.nytimes.com/2007/11/09/arts/09cooper.html Jane Cooper, 83, Poet of Women’s Lives, Dies, MARGALIT FOX, The New York Times, November 9, 2007][http://articles.latimes.com/p/2007/nov/14/local/me-cooper14 Jane Cooper, 83; poet wrote about her life and the challenges of being a female writer, Mary Rourke, The Los Angeles Times, November 14, 2007] Writing Grace Paley, (Scaffolding):"This is a beautiful and stubborn book of poems. The poems say only what they mean. They have about them a great deep patience for the whole truth, a waiting in quietness for tremor and explosion." The New Yorker (The Flashboat): "Cooper handles with equal assurance public statement and private reflection." Mark Doty: "To perform the alchemical work of translating a human presence into paper and ink: that is the deam of the book, a dream fulfilled here, in this beautifully assembled life's work. Jane Cooper has been engaged in a long patient act of making a consideration of self-in-the-world vigorous, humble, and fierce all at once."http://www.nortonpoets.com/cooperj.htm Recognition Cooper was State Poet of New York in 1995.Jane Cooper, New York State Writers' Institute]. Web, June 21, 2014. Awards * Award in Literature from the American Academy of Arts and Letters * Maurice English Poetry Award (1985) * Shelley Memorial Award (1977) * Bunting Institute of Radcliffe College - Fellowship * Guggenheim Fellowship - (1960) * Ingram Merrill Award * National Endowment for the Arts - Fellowship * Lamont Poetry Prize (1968) for ''The Weather of Six Mornings Publications Poetry * The Weather of Six Mornings. New York: Macmillan, 1969. *''Calling Me from Sleep: New and selected poems, 1961-1973''. (Chapbook). Bronxville, New York: Sarah Lawrence College. 1974. *''Maps and Windows''. Macmillan, 1974. *''Threads: Rosa Luxemberg from prison''. New York: Flamingo Press, 1979. *''Scaffolding: New and selected poems''. London: Anvil Press Poetry, 1984 ** published in U.S. as Scaffolding: Selected poems. Gardiner, ME: Tilbury House, 1993. *''Green Notebook, Winter Road''. Gardiner, ME: Tilbury House, 1994. *''The Flashboat: Poems collected and reclaimed''. New York: Norton, 1999. Non-fiction * Senior English Reading (with Malcolm Cooper). London: Longman, 1980. Edited *''Extended Outlooks: The Iowa Review Collection of contemporary women writers'' (co-editor). Macmillan, 1981. *Robert Winter, The Sanity of Earth and Grass: Complete p (co-editor). Gardiner, ME: Tilbury House, 1994. *Foreword to Muriel Rukeyser, The Life of Poetry. Ashfield, MA: Paris Press, 1997. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy the Poetry Foundation.Jane Cooper 1924-2007, Poetry Foundation, Web, Aug. 25, 2012. See also * List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems * Jane Cooper 1924 - 2007 at the Poetry Foundation. * Jane Cooper profile and 5 poems at the Academy of American Poets. ;About * "Jane Cooper, 83, poet of women's lives, dies," New York Times, Nov. 9, 2007. * "Jane Cooper" at the New York State Writers' Institute. * [http://thebestamericanpoetry.typepad.com/the_best_american_poetry/2008/05/memories-of-jan.html Memories of Jane Cooper, Denise Duhamel, American Poetry Review, May 12, 2008] *[http://thebestamericanpoetry.typepad.com/the_best_american_poetry/2008/05/memories-of-j-1.html Memories of Jane Cooper part 2, Denise Duhamel, American Poetry Review, May 14, 2008] Category:1924 births Category:2007 deaths Category:University of Wisconsin–Madison alumni Category:Iowa Writers' Workshop alumni Category:Guggenheim Fellows Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:American poets Category:American women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Sarah Lawrence College faculty Category:Women poets